A Sad Love
by ChibiBonBon1827
Summary: They're really not meant to meet. Heck, one should have never been born. But as fate want to taunt them, they fell in love with each other. A Goblin inspired story.
1. Chapter 1- Their Story

Authors Note: This is the first story I have ever writen. So pardon me for the grammatical errors. I hope you would like this everyone.

 **WARNING: OOC Law**

* * *

It was raining that day.

Law was on the way home from the hospital where he is working.  
Luffy was on the way home from university.

As they are walking opposite each other their eyes met for a second. And time seems to slow down as they face straight on the pavement again.

They didn't think anything about it until much later.

* * *

Law has been living his life for far too long. He saw his love ones leave him one by one. It seems like he is cursed to live a life of solicitude.

Luffy lost everything he considered to be important on his life. But he still smiles because as his nakama said they will not want him to count his loss but what he still has. So he fights even if Sabo and Ace have been gone.

They have met accidentally, with Luffy wishing for something and Law grieving his loss.

As Luffy is melancholy walking in what seems to be a primeval potter's field; although you can't really call it a graveyard because it's only few and it seems to be privately owned. As he is walking through the open grass field he could feel the heavy and gloomy atmosphere.

Law is in front of their family grave. It's that time of the year again; his family's death anniversary. Although he knows that he couldn't get them back he still opt to isolate himself from the society for fear of being hurt again.

As Luffy stared at the guy who is in front of the tomb he can't help wanting to cheer him up. Since he know what it's like for your love ones to leave you. He saw dandelions then an idea struck him.

"Ah! I could blow these. Shishishi."

It's near sundown as Law is standing up he saw dandelion seed heads dancing in the air. He moved his head left and right searching where it came from. As he saw the origin; a man blowing it. With the dandelions dancing in the air in an open green grass field and sunset as its background. Its like the time stopped and the scenery in front of him is ethereal.

As Luffy saw the guy stood up and turn his head left and right he could see the astonishment in his face.

"Wooh he smiled a little"  
"Hey it's great that you seemed to cheer up a little! Shishishi." Luffy shouted to the guy.

Law heard the man call out but realizing that he is practically a stranger he started walking away while thinking what a unique laugh he has.

Luffy watched the guy until he couldn't see him anymore. As he keep on standing there the feeling of loneliness started to crawl in.

"Sigh… I keep having this empty feeling inside. Although I have my nakama, this feeling won't go away. Why is that? With Robin and Zoro, Nami and Sanji, Kaya and Usopp together while Brook, Franky and Chopper having found want they want in life. I wish to find it too the solution to this puzzling feeling."

Law is in a bookstore as usual searching for a new medical book. As he his scanning through the shelves of books he saw the man blowing the dandelions the other day. He is standing in front of a shelf thinking hard with his fingers in his chin and his eyebrow crunched down while pouting.

Luffy is in the bookstore thinking of what kind of book to buy for Robin's Birthday gift when he felt that someone is gazing at him. When he looked at his back he saw the guy in front of the grave the other day.

"Ah! You're the guy in front of the grave. Hi! Ohh would you know what kind of book to buy if you are interested in history?" Luffy asked.

Law is stunned for being caught staring and also for having asked a question out of the blue.

"Ahem.. This one I recommend it." Law suggested while clearing his throat.  
"That helps a lot its hard thinking, its kinda not my forte. Shishishi by the way I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you."  
" Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law."  
"Trafol…Trafal-guy? Torao!"  
"…?" Law can't comprehend what happened.  
"Thanks a lot for your help I'm gonna pay for this now. ~"Luffy told Law.

* * *

"Otanjoubi Omedetou! Robin! Here it's my gift." Luffy grinning  
"My… thank you Luffy. This is an interesting book. Where did you find this?'' Robin asked surprise in her voice for she knows Luffy doesn't know anything about history.  
"What! What What…" Nami asked.  
"Luffy found you a good book?" Zoro questioned.  
"Yes this is a really fascinating anthology." Robin answered.  
"Luffy where did you even get this book?" Sanji asked.  
"In the bookstore." Luffy shortly replied.  
"Not that shithead." Sanji retorted.  
"Yeah Luffy what Sanji-kun meant is how did you know that Robin will like this book." Nami voiced out.

Luffy is puzzled.

"Coz we all know you're an idiot Luffy." Usopp vocalize.  
"Usopp-kun that is mean." Kaya chastised.  
"Well we all know that's true though Kaya." Franky remarked.  
"Yohohoho.. Luffy-san who recommend this book to you? Because that's the only answer, that someone suggested this book." Brook chimed in.  
"Ah! You have a point there Brook." Chopper said.  
"Ohh! That, Torao suggested it to me while I'm thinking what to get Robin." Luffy respond.  
"Torao?!" Everyone asked.  
"Hn. I met him on the bookstore. Although I've seen him in the graves before. Shishishi." Luffy announced.  
"Hmmm. Interesting." Robin casually said.

* * *

Luffy was in a café passing the time; waiting as he still has one subject left. When he saw Law entering the café looking worse for the wear.

Law is drained though drained cant really describe what he is feeling. So he decided to get some coffee. When he walked in the café he heard a voice call out to him.

"Yo Torao! You okay?"  
" 'M fine just tired from work."  
"Ohhh.. You're working I thought you're like me a university student."  
"No I work at a hospital. Im a surgeon. A cardiothoracic surgeon."  
"A doctor?! Wow Torao is a genius. But what is a cardsotic surgeon?''

Law is a bit dumbstruck as he didn't know that someone still don't know what a surgeon is and he is a university student to boot.

"Ahem. Its Car-di-o-tho-ra-cic anyway it's a doctor who specializes in operating on heart, lungs etc."  
"Oh it's a mystery doctor I see. Shishishi." Luffy retort.  
"Well you could say that." Law tiredly answered Luffy.  
"It seems you're tired I'll treat you as thanks for you suggesting the book. Robin loved it."  
"No need to do that I'm happy I could help." Law monotonously replied.  
"Ehh. Don't worry about it I just wanted to cheer you up. What do you want?"

Law is a little taken a back as to what Luffy said. They've only just met and they're not even friends.

"Fine. Though might I ask why you seem want to cheer me up every time?"  
"Coz I like you!"  
"...Like? in what way?"  
"Hmmm. I dunno also it's just that when I saw you on the graveyard its like it's natural for me to cheer you up."

Law can't help but smile a little feeling being lightened up a bit to what he heard Luffy say.

Hello guys! Im back I decided to put some body to this story. Just because I have time shishishi. Anyway I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2- Rain and Wish

AN: I forgot to mention last chapter that this is an AU. Also if you see some information that dont matched up to anime/ manga its intended.

WARNING: OOC Law and Luffy.

Sarge1130: wow thank you for you're kind review. Glad that I somehow portrayed the things I want.

* * *

Luffy sits on the rocks overlooking the sea. It's his birthday and at the same time Ace's death anniversary. With a cake on his lap.

"Ace I miss you and Sabo also. Why is it that even though I'm not alone I feel so lonely and it'll tripled up whenever this time will come. And I don't make wishes anymore, though I did wish again recently. Ever since the day you left me I stopped wishing because I know it will never be granted."

It started raining. Luffy lights the candles in the cake then blew it. Standing up he put down the cake then started walking in the rain. Letting the drops wash away his loneliness.

Law was strolling along the shore line letting the wind and rain distract him. Then he saw a man, no it was Luffy walking in the rain with his head up looking like he is praying to the God in the sky. He could feel a heavy atmosphere around him but decided to ignore it since it has nothing to do with him. Then Law looked up again and for a moment Luffy looked like he was crying in agony. Seeing that, he can't take it anymore and started walking in his direction quietly as not to startle him.

"Why does it always rain whenever this day comes?" Luffy mused then sensing someone he looked up. There is Law, holding an umbrella over his head.

" It's because I'm depressed that's why it started raining." Law claimed.

Seeing Law Luffy perked up and upon hearing those explanations from him.

"Wow! Is that true? Then whenever it started raining I would think you're sad." Luffy inquired.

Law is a little disturbed at how gullible Luffy is.

"No I was just joking." Law explained.

"Ehhhh. But now that you said that I'll be sad thinking you're depressed, every time it rains. Hmmm. Then ill just look for you so that I could cheer you up!"

"But this time I think you're the one needing the cheering up." Law murmured.

"What did you say?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing come on you're soaked up as a doctor I cant let you be sick. My apartment is near you can come and take a shower and a cup of hot chocolate." Law answered.

"Really? Waaah I love hot chocolate."Luffy chimed.

* * *

As Luffy is taking a shower while Law prepared two cups of hot chocolate then sits on the sofa facing the glass sliding door leading to the balcony watching as the rain pellet down unto the glass.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower and for the shirt." Luffy announced sitting down beside Law and picking up his hot chocolate.

"You are welcome I guess." Law nonchalantly replied.

"I'm feeling better now. Thank you. Shishishi" Luffy said.

"I dont know what you are talking about."Law teasingly replied. He knows that for some reason Luffy is feeling down today so he didnt inquire why. And just let the teen be.

As they sat beside each other Luffy started dozing off and he snuggled closer to Law's side.

As Law contemplates the events that happened in his work he felt Luffy dozing off and snuggling to his side. He is a little uneasy because he is letting someone in. Then he heard snoring glancing at Luffy he cant help smiling seeing how relax and comfortable he is beside Law.

'Maybe just maybe my time would start ticking again.' Law thought up.

* * *

Maybe this will be a less than 8 but more than 5 chapter story. I have thought of the flow of the story I just didnt know how to plot it. Hehehe.

Thank you for reading this!

Penny for your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3- A Sad Love

AN: Hi Guys! I'm really happy that you've like my story so far though this is a plot that have been stuck on my mind for a long time now and I'm just attempting to make it into a story. Hopefully I could make this story interesting and good.

DeadlyMinds: Thank you so much. I'm happy you liked my story, really appreciate it. ^_^

Esra: I'm also hoping that I could make it longer but alas I'm still a noob when it comes to putting a body in a story and at the same time I want to make it relevant and interesting. But I'll try my best, I'm actually stuck on the "how I could make the chapters longer" idea.

WARNING: OOC Law and Luffy.

* * *

They are in their usual hang out spot in the university.

"Hey Luffy so how's it going between you and that Torao guy?" Nami asked.

"Between us? What are you talking about Nami?'' Luffy dumbly responded.

"Idiot what Nami-san wants to say is the relationship between the two of you." Sanji retorted.

"Luffy in these past few weeks we've seen and felt how happy and lively you are. It-it's been a while since we saw you're true smile and laugh." Robin chimed in.

"Luffy you don't need to answer if you don't want to." Zoro interjected

"Luffy-san we are just happy that you don't seem to be lonely or having that far away look sometimes when we are together." Brook remarked.

"Yeah! That's it Luffy, even though I'm going to be a doctor whenever you have that look. I don't know how to help you. That's why I'm so relieved." Chopper announced.

"Maybe it's time we know personally who this "Torao" is. Right guys?" Ussop demand.

"Shishishi.. You know guys you'll always be my nakama it's just sometimes I feel lonely that's all. But I don't blame anyone of you. And hearing those words from everyone,I like Torao." Luffy said.

"Like..? In what way? Friend like or romantically like?" Franky inquired.

"Hmmm. When we are together I'm happy and I feel complete? Is that how a romantic like is?" Luffy questioned.

"Weeeell you should ask the couples." Franky replied.

"Ahhmm.. Luffy-kun for me I felt the same. When my parents passed away and I feel like I'm all alone. At that time when Ussop-kun started talking and cheering me up I don't know why but I feel so complete and have the courage to face tomorrow." Kaya blushingly confessed.

"Is that so? I thought I like Torao how I like my meat. Shishishi. If that's what everyone is saying then I romantis like Torao." Luffy gleefully said.

"It's ro-man-tic-al-ly Luffy" Robin explained.

"Anyway Luffy when will we meet this Torao so that we could also be friends with him. Right guuuys?" Nami announced with them knowing the truth behind those words.

"Really everyone? well I'll ask him the next time we meet. Shishishi. I bet you'll like him." Luffy innocently answered.

* * *

As Law and Luffy are walking around town with Luffy running through the streets like a kid in a candy store, zigzagging his way through shops and sights, making Law dizzy and exasperated. But can't help feeling the amusement bubbling up, so he smiled at Luffy's antic. Luffy asked him out said he wants to ask something personally. So as they stopped in front of a Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Torao, Torao, Torao let me catch that sakura." Luffy playfully said.

"What's with you and catching Cherry Blossoms?" Law questioned Luffy.

"I heard from Nami and Robin that there is a saying that "If you catch a falling autumn leaf on its way down, your love with the person you're walking with will come true."" Luffy uncharacteristically answered

"It's not like you to remember idioms. How interesting." Law declared.

"It's not that is so "un-me" it's just that I remember because I like their meanings." Luffy affirmed.

As they started walking again Luffy put the Cherry Blossoms on his pants pocket.

"Hey Torao! You know I could feel that you're happier now." Luffy joyously said.

"I just came to the conclusion that I can't very well be sad all the time, "there is no such thing as ten-thousand-year-old sadness, or ten-thousand-year-old love either, hence no reason to be sad for a thousand years straight."" Law answered with a saying.

"Buuuut there is." Luffy responded.

"Which one the sadness or the love?" Law probe.

"A sad love. You wanna bet? Shishishi." Luffy challenged.

"Okay. Okay. So what is it you want to ask me about you hopeless romantic idiot?" Law said.

"Hey it's not a bad thing to be. But my nakama wants to you. Said they want to be friends with you too." Luffy childishly retorted.

"Is that so? I could meet them maybe this weekend. Is that fine?" Law doubting the meaning in those words answered.

"Hmmm. Okay then. I'll tell them I can't wait. Shishishi. Torao let's eat meat! Meat! Meat! Come on." Luffy chided.

As they ate at a food park Law is waiting for Luffy to come back with his "loot" of foods. He remembered the book he is reading turning the page he recalled a certain poem when he saw Luffy.

"The Physics of Love"

by Kim In-yook  
The size of a mass is not proportional to its volume  
That little girl as small as a violet  
That little girl that flutters like a flower petal  
Pulls me with a mass greater than the Earth  
In a moment, I  
Like Newton's apple  
Mercilessly rolled and fell on herWith a thud, with a thud thud  
My heart  
From the sky to the ground  
Continued to swing dizzyingly like a pendulum  
It was first love

"Hey Torao! Look there's so many meat although they can't be compared to Sanji's food they're still good." Luffy announced.

"It was first love." Law mesmerized recite.

"Hmmm?" Luffy asked while eating.

"Nothing. You should slow down you're gonna choked if you continue." Law reprimanded.

"Don't worry I'm going to finish soon." Luffy said.

"Siiigh. Okay. After that we'll go home." Says Law giving up on trying to stop Luffy.

"Hnnn. Shishishi" Luffy happily chimed.

As they are on the station.

"Torao don't forget this weekend alright?" Luffy reminded Law.

"Yeah, yeah I wont I'll text you when I got to your university. Take care, go straight home okay." Law voiced out.

"I'll take care. Don't worry. Shishishi. You too okay? See you this weekend." Luffy answered while waving Law goodbye.

* * *

It's the weekend and Law is on the university.

'Its been a while since I've got to see students buzzing around without a care in the world.' Law thought.

"Torao! Torao! Torao! Here here here." Luffy shouted.

Seeing Luffy waving at him and some people behind him, he figured out that they are his "nakama".

"Hello good afternoon." Law greeted while bowing his head.

"Ara you must be Torao-kun. I'm Robin, Nico Robin" Robin stated.

With his brow raising a little hearing his supposed to be name Law said. "I'm Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Nice to meet you all."

"Nami here" the orangette chimed.

"Franky. Suuuuper nice to meet you Torao. Want to have some cola?" The bulky blue hair guy said.

"Im the great Ussop be grateful that I'm gracing you with my presence." The long nose dude announced.

"Ussop-kun that's rude. I'm Kaya by the way, please forgive Ussop-kun's attitude." The blonde girl apologized.

"Zoro." The green haired said stoically.

"Sanji. Nice to finally meet you Torao." The blonde man in suit said.

"Yohohoho. I'm Brook nice to meet you Torao-kun." The afro-violinist? Spoke.

"Chopper! I heard you're a Cardiothoracic Doctor that's so awesome." The brown haired kid said.

"we are so glad that we could finally met you Law-san." Robin remarked.

"Luffy can you go and buy some food and drink? Here's the money." Nami asking Luffy.

"Hmmm. Okay!." Luffy energetically answered.

"And don't eat everything." Zoro added.

Hearing that Luffy pouted and started going to the cafeteria.

"Okay let's go down to business." Nami finally said.

"Law-san we asked to meet you today because we just want to ask and see your intention with Luffy. He have gone through a lot and we just want him to be happy. And these past few weeks he has been more cheerful, more true to himself than before and we are grateful to you for that." Robin explained.

"So in short what's you're planning to do with Luffy shithead." Sanji stated.

"You know I won't be here if you lot are not Luffy's nakama. And for the record I have received the message clearly. So I'll be straight with you guys. I think I love that idiot I'm also surprised when I came to that conclusion. But I can't help it. So don't worry I'll treasure him." Law confessed.

With them sighing at the same time. Clearly relaxed that the they have cleared things. They are happy for Luffy as they know that he was wishing for this for a long time even though he isn't saying anything.

* * *

AN: woooh I didn't see this coming. At first it was only a short chapter as I rewrite this chapter it grew this long. Here's chapter 3, hope you'll like this guys!.

Thank you for reading!

Penny for you're thoughts!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Chapter 4- Lifetimes

AN: hey guys! Been a while. I have lost my mused that I'm really having a hard time to write. Anyways here a chapter. Hope you like it!

Sarge1130: it's really frightening how you understand this story. Like you could read my mind and emotions while I'm writing this. You are really awesome! Thank you for your support.

* * *

Law didn't expect his self to be this happy again after all what happened. Luffy is his light and he gave him direction. He saved him when he is drowning in loneliness and pain. He didn't expect the man who blew the dandelions that day, would make him feel whole again. As they are in Law's apartment.

"Torao! Do you believe in a deity?" Luffy asked.

"I don't believe in them anymore. I have lost far to many; what I considered the most important in my life to their whims. Why do you ask?" Law answered

"Me! Me! Me! I do believe in them because the deity granted my wish and he let me meet you. Shishishishi." Luffy gleefully announced.

Law blushed a little. He doesn't want to admit that he fell in love with a hopeless romantic idiot.

"You know they said that people have 4 lives: a life of sowing seeds, a life watering planted seeds, a life harvesting those plants, and a life using those harvested plants." Luffy said.

"That's rather so unlike you. Having remembered such deep words and long phrases." Law teased.

"Hey that's mean. Anyway, I really like the meaning that's why I remembered it. Shishishi." Luffy confessed.

"So, at what stage do you think you are?" Law nonchalantly said.

"I wish it'll be my first life." Luffy answered.

"Why first?" Law questioned.

"So that I could meet and love you for 3 more lifetimes. Shishishishi." Luffy responded embarrassingly.

Law can't control himself anymore. He grabbed and kissed Luffy. After parting for the much-needed air he said.

"Me too, Me too idiot. Even with all the sufferings and pain I've been through. On the same note, you know I heard somewhere that after you passed away you will need to pass in this room with a Shinigami serving you tea before you could go to the afterlife." Law mused.

"Tea? Why tea can it not be meat?" Luffy sulkily questioned.

"Idiot why does it need to be meat every time with you anyway it's because they said the tea will erase your memories of this lifetime." Law lightly scolded Luffy.

"Ohhh. Then I won't drink the tea if ever I came to that room." Luffy declared.

"Why not?" Law asked.

"So that I would not forget you! Then I could go and find you once again. Remember what I said earlier? That's a promise! Shishishi." Luffy confessed.

Law is thankful that he grabbed this chance to be happy again. He can't believe that after what happened to his family and to Cora-san he opened up again. And he is really glad that it's Luffy with all of the people.

* * *

"Hey Torao I won't be able to meet up with you for a while. I have exams. Jeeez I hate exams." Luffy complained.

"Okay. Want me to help you study?" Law offered.

"Nah I'll ask Kid for help. Also, you're busy in the hospital don't want to bother you." Luffy answered.

"Okay but you need to study here, not in your apartment. What course are you taking by the way? I didn't know yet." Law asked

"Hmmm. Okay. Early Childhood Education and Care." Luffy said.

"…. Okay I didn't see that coming. That's so unlike you."

"Well… it's because of my childhood. I would have died if not for my brothers. Although we are not blood brothers. They've found me in an alley, I have been kidnapped, that's what they told me though since I can't remember anything coz I'm still a baby. I want to take care of children whose unfortunate, show them that there is still hope. Like how my brothers did to me." Luffy explained.

"Wow never thought that you'll be the sentimental kind." Law mused.

"That's really mean Torao." Luffy pouted.

"Hahaha.. I mean it in a good way Lu-yah." Law said.

"You called me LU!" Luffy said amused.

"Yeah I did?" Law answered.

"That's what my brothers called me. No one calls me that anymore." Luffy replied nostalgically.

"Really? Then from now on I'll call you Lu-yah." Law declared.

* * *

Law is lounging on his loveseat while reading a medical book.

"Torao!? Torao!?" Luffy called out in the door.

"On it Lu-yah no need to knock that hard!" Law said while opening the door.

"Hey there Torao! Me and Kid will now study for our exam." Luffy stated walking inside the apartment with Kid in tow.

"Hey nice apartment! Thanks for having me." Kid greeted.

Law's eyebrow twitch 'how the hell does Lu-yah know this rude kid.' Law thought.

"Do you have any snacks Torao? I'm hungry." Luffy slumped on the sofa.

"Lu-yah there is, just go to the table in the kitchen." Law stoically said.

"Yay! Kid let's eat first before we study for the exam. I need to be ready for my brain to be fried." Luffy announced.

"Mugiwara you always need food even though you are not studying." Kid claimed.

'Mugiwara?' Law wondered.

"It's because I rarely taste good food that's why I'm always hungry. You are lucky Killer is such a good cook. I'm jealous, I wish I have a someone also." Luffy pouted while loosely hugging kind in the side.

"But I'm a decent cook." Law interjected.

"Don't worry Mugiwara you are always welcome to come to my apartment." Kid answered.

"But still it'll be much better to have my own." Luffy complained.

"Hey I am here you know." Law exclaimed.

"Well you just need to find someone then Mugiwara. Don't worry I bet he is just somewhere." Kid remarked.

"But I want a boyfriend now." Luffy insisted while pouting.

"He is right here! Your boyfriend. Right in front of you-me!" Law uncharacteristically profess.

"Eh? Torao is my boyfriend?" Luffy questioned.

"We already kissed idiot. What do you call me then." Law commented.

"But I thought boyfriend is what you called those who are really good cook and you are just a bit good, sorry bout that Torao. And you are my husband not boyfriend since we'll be together for 4 lifetimes." Luffy pronounced.

Law cant help but blushed with the proclamation that he left the kitchen and goes back to reading his medical book. But you could see the red in his ears.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Penny for your thoughts!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Chapter 5- Last Love

A/N: Heyya minna! This will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading this! I know it felt so rush but no it isn't.

Sarge1130: thank you! Thank you for always leaving a review in every chapter I greatly appreciate it.

* * *

"Torao! Torao! Torao! Look a butterfly." Luffy shouted chasing the butterfly.

"Lu-yah stop chasing God or he'll be angry at you." Law said.

"God? Where? Where? Where?" Luffy questioned.

"You know there is a saying that butterflies; is God watching the humans. So, stop chasing the butterfly you are interrupting him." Law explained.

"Buuuut. Okay then." Luffy pouted still wanting to touch the butterfly.

"Lu-yah I… I.. Never mind do you want to eat?" Law asked.

"Hmm what is it Torao?" Luffy quizzed.

"It's nothing come on. Where do you wanna eat?" Law inquired.

"Oh, there's a resto near here that Sanji recommend." Luffy announced excitedly.

"Let's go, then after that I'll drive you home." Law replied.

"Hmmm. You okay Law you seem solemn?" Luffy seriously asked Law having sense his conflicted emotion.

"It's nothing. Let's go Lu-yah or do you don't want to eat?" Law teased Luffy. Thinking they've come a long way for Luffy to sense his mood change.

"I want to! I want to! Yoooosh Let's go." Luffy shouted.

Law suddenly need to go to war as a doctor. It was such on a short notice that he didn't have time to say goodbye to Luffy. He doesn't know if he will even come back alive. It pains him so much because he knows he will left Luffy behind, hurt, after knowing that he was always being left behind by the one he loves. Then he saw Luffy running, shouting for him not to go like this to the dock where he was. He can't help himself, he run where he was and held him tightly.

"My life was a reward because I met you." Law said.

"I don't want this. You promised not to let go of my hand, you promised you won't leave me alone." Luffy angrily cried out.

"Luffy I don't know if I'll make it back again. But I promise you I'll come as the rain. I'll come as the first snow. I'll beg for god to let me do at least that." Law tearfully said.

"I'll be waiting however long it takes for you to comeback." Luffy said.

Then they parted never knowing if they'll meet again.

* * *

"Luffy you holding on?" Nami asked.

"I'm okay Nami. It's just been months since Ive heard from Torao. He said in his last letter that he may comeback this coming year since the war is ending." Luffy answered.

"I know you are worried Luffy. But you need to keep on living for his sake. You need to continue on living your daily life so that when he come back you have stories to tell him. Good stories, show him that you've hanged on." Robin reasoned out.

"Robin... I know what you are saying I know what I have to do. I'll pull through just give me time." Luffy solemnly said.

"We are here for you Luffy don't forget that. The children are all worried for you." Chopper said.

They are in the Pre-school for orphans which Luffy established.

"Sigh. Yoooosh I won't give up. I'll wait for him no maater how long. I'll go now the children are all waiting for me. Thank you minna." Luffy shouted.

* * *

After several years, the war has ended but Law didn't return but Luffy continued on living still believing that Law will be back. Then the first snow of the year fall again. He thought about the promise and happy memories they have together.

"It's not as fun as before, where are you Law? Would you come and save me again from loneliness?" Luffy said sitting on a bench in the park watching the snow fall.

"Someone called me?" Said a voice.

Luffy turned his head slowly thinking he is just imagining things. He blinked several times before jumping to hug the person who talked.

"You're back! You're back!" Luffy cried out. "Why are you only now?! I was so lonely! You know it hurts more than dying." He furiously said while punching Law.

"I know I know. Gomene Lu-yah I've left you alone for a long time. But I still came to you as the first snow." Law lovingly said.

"Hnnnn its okay you still kept your promise. I missed you! I missed you so much." Luffy said voice breaking now.

"I promise I won't leave you alone anymore." Law said

Luffy caressed his face lovingly. Then Law jokingly said "Why do you keep on touching my face?"

"I want to make sure this isn't a dream because I had too many dreams like this moment." Luffy answered.

"I'll always come to you as the rain, the wind, the snow and everything. From now on I won't leave you alone. I'm saying this because the day is just so… because you're still blindingly bright. I'm saying this because you are my first love." Law uttered.

As snow falls.

"On another day that is just so… will you be my last love?" Law asked.

"I will. I'll be this shining man's first and last love." Luffy answered.

He kisses him on the forehead sweetly.


End file.
